


Mating Rituals

by Ghoulboyboos



Series: Lovebirds and Serpentines [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bird Hybrid, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snake Hybrid, Teratophilia, Wingfic, Xenophilia, as in there are snake dicks involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: Ryan ispreening.He is aware he is preening and he has given up trying to deny or interrupt it. It makes sense. All things considered, Shane is his boyfriend. His partner. His mate. Whatever terminology, you make an effort for your significant other and for Avians, that is preening. So Ryan is sitting in his living room, an hour before Shane said he would show up and grooms his wings.In front of him, he has lined up his set of brushes and he is currently working the feather oil in the inner layers. It’s a good preening oil, he always makes sure to spend some extra money on that and the vague scent of pine and citrus is relaxing. He exchanges the oil brush for the wide comb and works it through the lower contour feathers, so they don’t stick. His feathers are already looking a lot cleaner and shinier than half an hour before. Ryan’s muscles are starting to complain, but it’s worth it. Even if Shane doesn’t notice – and he probably will notice – preening does wonders for Ryan’s self-esteem. And he can use the boost tonight.His face flushes as his plans for the night come back to him.





	Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. This is the smut one-shot of the Hybrid AU. It fits well some time after the second chapter of Diurnal & Crepuscular, but can be read if you just read Social Grooming.
> 
> Okay this one has sex with a character who has snakey naughty bits if you are NOT into this you should not read it.

Ryan is _preening_.

 

He is aware he is preening and he has given up trying to deny or interrupt it. It makes sense. All things considered, Shane is his boyfriend. His partner. His mate. Whatever terminology, you make an effort for your significant other and for Avians, that is preening. So Ryan is sitting in his living room, an hour before Shane said he would show up and grooms his wings.

In front of him, he has lined up his set of brushes and he is currently working the feather oil in the inner layers. It’s a good preening oil, he always makes sure to spend some extra money on that and the vague scent of pine and citrus is relaxing. He exchanges the oil brush for the wide comb and works it through the lower contour feathers, so they don’t stick. His feathers are already looking a lot cleaner and shinier than half an hour before. Ryan’s muscles are starting to complain, but it’s worth it. Even if Shane doesn’t notice – and he probably will notice – preening does wonders for Ryan’s self-esteem. And he can use the boost tonight.

 

His face flushes as his plans for the night come back to him.

 

Shane has been nothing but respectful and caring with him and it’s really sweet. His boyfriend _is sweet_ and Ryan could groan with how sappy that sounds. Shane is so used to people, especially Avians getting jumpy around him and while Ryan was never afraid of him, Shane seems to be worried he could scare him with pushing forward too fast.

 

Which is ridiculous. Since the day he almost accidentally jerked Shane off while helping him take care of his scales the thought of their relationship going further is in the back of Ryan’s mind. But he is really nervous about it. It’s not the whole Serpentine anatomy – he has read up a little since then, even though it felt vaguely perverse googling your boyfriend’s naughty bits. It’s something different and it’s stupid, really.

 

Ryan has this strange thought that he could somehow disappoint Shane should they end up in bed. He can’t really tell where the thought came from, maybe he is worrying too much. Maybe it’s an old thing with low self-esteem or he focuses too much on former failed relationships. Shane seems so at ease with Ryan, seems so happy searching out any physical contact and Ryan curses his instincts sometimes and how skittish they can make him.

 

His brother Jake has been on suppressants since he was fifteen, after an instinct induced panic attack almost caused him to choke to death. Some people get the shit end of the stick when it comes to instinct. Suppressants can do wonders and whether it’s that or other medication, many people live great lives with them.

 

Ryan can’t take suppressants. They not only make him moody and tired but also cause him to lash out sometimes. It’s not really his fault or his biology. Some people just react badly to the stuff, at least that’s what the doctors had said. And Ryan doesn’t really _need_ them, he controls his instincts just fine. But with Shane, he gets scared.

 

Not scared _of_ Shane.

 

It’s the nervous anticipation somewhere in his gut that tells him to build a nice home, learn how to dance or something and impress his partner so they will know he is the perfect match for them. Ryan has done nothing of the sort so far and the tiny little bird somewhere in his brain is freaking out because of it.

 

Shane is courting him so well since they got together, in the Serpentine, Avian and… general way. He helps Ryan preen, grooms him the way Ryan has when Shane was shedding. He slips his tail in a loose coil around Ryan when they are sitting somewhere on a date, which should feel possessive but is oddly touching. Shane loves to rub his forehead or chin against Ryan’s head and carefully nuzzles the side of Ryan’s neck. Never too strong to get him wound up, but carefully and affectionate. He takes Ryan on dates, remembers Ryan’s favorite Theme Parks and places. Buys him Chipotle for lunch and doesn’t object when Ryan wants to watch some obscure ghost documentary. He still riffs on it, but he watches them with him, never complaining.

 

Ryan has been… lacking a bit. He considers himself quite the catch and usually he is great with courting and dating. But dating Shane is strange because they have been friends for so long. He is afraid to be too over the top and too casual at the same time. He wants to step up his game but isn’t sure how. So he starts with preening.

 

Shane got him into Queer Eye. What had Tan said? You have to make an effort for your partner and that also means making yourself look good. Well then, Shane would come home and Ryan would have the prettiest, cleanest pair of wings and he would show them off a little and then he would warm up the dinner he bought – which was almost as good as cooking – and pay Shane a couple of compliments. They could have some wine, Ryan is sure he bought wine a while ago. And maybe, just maybe Ryan would not freak out about things that could go wrong when Shane touched him. He hates rejecting Shane’s advances. He doesn’t even outright reject them, he only feels himself tensing up without wanting to and Shane pulls back and gives him space, changing his touches from intimate to soothing and Ryan could kick his own ass every time it happens. He really wants to be close to Shane. He wants them to be… intimate, as old fashioned as it sounds.

 

So maybe tonight would be the night. Ryan flaps his wings with determination and uses the momentum to stand up.

 

“Whoah.”

He almost jumps a foot into the air, wings fluffing up as Ryan wheels around.

Shane’s in the doorway, bag slung over his shoulder and eyes transfixed on Ryan’s wings. He laughs softly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. You okay?”

Ryan opens his mouth.

“Why are you here?”

Shane frowns.

“Uh… I think you invited me…?”

Ryan grits his teeth, of _course_ he did and he sounds like an idiot.

“No I mean, I thought you wouldn’t be here until later. You’re early. Sorry.”

Shane laughs again.

“It’s all good. I left a little earlier. I… I missed you.”

“Oh.”

 

Ryan’s heart beats faster at that and he curses inwardly. Shane is so sweet and loving again and his first words had literally been “why are you here?” in an accusatory tone. He needs to calm down a bit and get himself in check.

 

Shane drops his bag by the door and slithers over, eyes transfixed on Ryan’s wings.

“You preened!”

Ryan flushes and swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Uh. Yeah. It was time.”

When Shane reaches out a hand, Ryan moves his wing towards him without thinking much. Shane’s fingers graze over his feathers and his boyfriend admires the fresh shimmer to them.

“You look amazing.”

Shane smiles at him coyly over the bent of Ryan’s wing, as if he’s a European lady with a hand fan. Ryan swallows. So much to being the one to pay compliments.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

It’s a start.

“You hungry, big guy?”

Shane nods.

“I’m starving. All they had left in the fridge was rice that looked like it was growing something new on the inside.

Ryan shudders.

“Good thing I came prepared. You can … uh, freshen up if you want, I’ll warm up the food?”

Shane snickers.

“Sure. I’ll ‘freshen up’.”

Ryan groans as Shane whiffs past him, but pauses when a kiss is pressed to his cheek in passing.

Maybe things weren’t going so terribly after all.

 

-

 

After dinner they curl up in the living room together. Ryan – as payback for the chair in Shane’s place – has bought a fluffy seat mat. It’s round in shape, a nice dark green in color and comes with a cushioned rim that makes it look a little bit like a stuffed crust pizza. Shane had said it wasn’t necessary but clearly hadn’t complained when Ryan had dragged him on the mat so he could settle comfortably. Shane had settled in his usual double circle and Ryan had sat on the inside with his back to Shane’s chest and they had cuddled and watched Youtube videos on Ryan’s phone. It became a bit of a tradition afterwards.

 

Tonight, Ryan simply turns on a playlist on his phone and drops it to the side. He twists a bit in Shane’s hug and pushes up on his knees to kiss him. Shane hums contently and cups Ryan’s face. Ryan wraps his arms around Shane’s waist, right where the stupid Hawaii shirt ends and he tries to pull Shane closer. Around him, Shane’s tail starts to shift, scales dragging over the mat and he is pushed backwards, settling against Shane’s tail while his boyfriend braces himself over him, kissing growing a little more heated.

 

 _This is it_ , he thinks. _Your time to make your move._

 

Ryan tilts his head a bit, exposing the side of his neck and he doesn’t suppress the slight moan when Shane kisses the sensitive skin there. His fingers fist in Shane’s shirt. A puff of air tickles his ear.

 

“You smell great, do you know that?”

Ryan blinks at him and smiles.

Shane is slightly flushed and he is sniffing the air, mouth slightly open. It’s another aspect of Shane that Ryan hadn’t known before. Apparently, smells got a lot more intense when Shane allowed them to hit his palate and going by the way he was looking at Ryan, the lemon-pine mix was to his liking.

Instead of answering, Ryan kisses Shane’s jaw, then down his neck and peels the shirt aside to kiss the collarbone, too. Shane’s breathing becomes a little more labored.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” he finally says. “I like the way you smell, too.” His fingers tangle in Shane’s hair – his favorite – and he pulls him into another kiss, encouraged when he hears a little whimper in Shane’s throat. It fills him with a bit of pride. He is doing something right, then. Maybe he was wrong to worry so much.

 

Shane’s hands brush over his back, then they reach for the base of his wings, holding onto them softly the same way Shane would sometimes grab his wrist when Ryan gets too nervous at a haunted site. Shane doesn’t move, then, breaking the kiss and panting against Ryan’s lips. It’s as if he is waiting for a sign. Rejection or encouragement. Ryan swallows. Time to be honest.

 

“Shane?”

Shane shivers and Ryan can feel it _everywhere_.

“Yes?”

“I’m good. If you’re good.”

Shane swallows and his bottom lip brushes Ryan’s mouth.

“I’m… great.”

Ryan hesitates and then smiles a little.

“Okay… remember when I said “another time”? About… this?”

Shane opens his eyes fully and looks at Ryan. He seems to take in all of Ryan and his face in particular, as if he is able to read the thoughts in Ryan’s head. That idea makes him blush a bit.

“I remember… but, Ryan- Are- Ryan are you saying we-”

Ryan cups Shane’s face and kisses him again. His tongue brushes against Shane’s bottom lip and his heart lurches when Shane opens his mouth to him. For a couple of moments they are kissing deeply, focused on exploring what the other likes, what gets them to gasp and whine and groan.

Ryan pulls back slowly.

 

“Shane… can we- Would you sh-show me? I want … uh. More.”

Shane swallows so hard Ryan can hear it. His hands move and long, wonderful fingers slip under Ryan’s feathers, brushing through his wings and a tingle goes out from them, spreading through his entire back before heat pools in his belly. His legs start to shake on their own and without anything to clench around, Ryan starts to shiver, his whole body shaking.

 

Shane’s lips settle against the side of his neck again and Ryan actually yelps, hips thrusting up a little before his legs stretch out and then wrap around Shane’s hip. They stare at each other, Ryan lying on his back more or less, propped against Shane’s tail coils and Shane looming over him, now pulled in by Ryan’s arms _and_ legs.

  
“Ffffuck-” Shane groans above him as Ryan grinds his half hard dick against Shane’s pelvis. There definitely is a pelvic bone in the snake “half” and Ryan whines as Shane grabs his ass with two hands and squeezes.

 

“Ryan-” Shane is breathless above him and Ryan has never been so fucking happy to hear his name. His wings stretch out and wrap around Shane and Shane closes his eyes for a moment and inhales, mouth dropping open. Ryan looks up at him, unsure exactly how to proceed, but then Shane’s hands fist both in his wings and the little tug on some of the feathers is just teetering on the edge of stinging and Ryan moans loudly, eyes slipping shut.

 

“Oh god, Ryan...” Shane kisses him again, their tongues slide together as if they have done it a million times before and Ryan surges up and digs his fingers in Shane’s back, determined to leave some small marks at least. Shane curses above him and Ryan can feel the muscles in his back shifting and moving. He holds on for dear life as if he could slip off of Shane’s form any second and Shane seems to notice, because he tightens his hold on Ryan’s butt and pulls him up. It’s a short yank at first and Ryan catches on, sitting up on Shane’s hips before his partner lays back, letting his lower body uncoil until Shane is stretched out on the mat on his back with Ryan sitting on top of him.

 

“This- this is better.” He groans as his head drops back against the cushioned edge. Ryan is inclined to agree. He sits up a little and runs his hands over Shane’s chest and stomach. The Hawaii shirt is soft and comfortable. Shane kneads his ass playfully for a moment but then he reaches up again, strokes Ryan’s wings and then dings his fingers in.

 

Ryan flinches, groaning as sensitive nerves are set aflame and his spine starts to tingle.

“Ah. God. Shane, don’t stop.”

Shane makes no attempt to, he rather buries his fingers deeper, tugs on fistfuls of feathers until Ryan moans. Shane’s touches are wonderful and just the right mix of rough and sensitive. Ryan knows he is getting louder, but Shane doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he encourages Ryan’s noises, leaning up to kiss and nip at the side of Ryan’s neck again. A sharp tug makes him surge up and his wings wrap around Shane, covering both of their upper bodies almost completely and Ryan throws his head back as teeth graze _that_ spot.

 

Ryan is painfully hard in his pants and he really has to do something about it, so he reluctantly pushes Shane back and yanks his shirt off first. Shane doesn’t seem to mind, he immediately runs his hands over exposed bronze skin and Ryan beats one of his wings hard as the shirt gets caught on it and it ends up with him flinging the garment across the room, probably tossing it behind a wardrobe or something. He doesn’t care. Shane’s fingers dig in his hips and Ryan thrusts forward once, twice and Shane underneath him is groaning.

 

Something swells under Ryan’s ass and he sees the slit beneath Shane’s stomach open slowly. He instinctively grinds down and Shane whines and God, Ryan could hear that again and again. His fingers start to shake but he still manages to unbutton Shane’s shirt and then he pushes it off his shoulders. Shane shifts again and grabs Ryan’s face, biting at his bottom lip and soothing the bite right away with a brush of his tongue. Ryan sighs and sucks on Shane’s tongue while still slowly rocking on Shane’s hip. Long fingers pop the button on his jeans and Ryan can hear the zipper and feels the pressure on his groin let up a little bit. It’s relieving but it also sucks because now he has to pull back and push his hips up so Shane can help him out of the pants. Shane’s tail comes up and wraps around Ryan’s torso out of nowhere and tilts him back safely to prevent him from falling over while Shane’s hands drag down Ryan’s pants and underwear at the same time. Ryan simply leans in the grasp, closes his eyes and groans.

 

A tiny little bit of his instinctual side sends a tingle of fear through him. He’s naked and a Serpentine is wrapped around him. Ryan can feel muscles ripple under the scales and he knows Shane is strong enough to break his neck or squeeze every bit of breath of out him. Ryan swallows hard as he feels his dick twitch at the thought.

 

It’s a weird feeling. His heart and mind loves Shane so much and knows that he is safe with him, that Shane would never hurt him, and how wonderful it feels to be wrapped up in him. But that fluttery bird in the back of his head is _freaking out_ , and screaming about being trapped, being caught, not being able to move, the danger he is in and that he is going to get _eaten_. It’s a bit like watching a horror movie and getting scared, despite sitting safe on your living room couch with too many snacks and sodas in hand. It’s new and frightening and… exciting. Titillating, even.

 

His mind comes back to the situation “at hand” when Shane’s hands find his hips and a warm, hot mouth wraps around the head of his dick. Ryan moans loudly and twitches in the hold and he feels his back bend, his legs still hanging around Shane’s hips while his upper body rests back in those scaled coils. He hangs there, arms twitching in the hold while Shane swallows him down and it feels _amazing_. The tiny sliver of fear in his stomach does nothing to dampen his arousal, on the contrary. His toes curl as Shane swallows around him, presses his tongue to his dick and Ryan goes nearly delirious with pleasure, fed by the slight fear of the ridiculous panic that Shane could easily squeeze him till he’s blue.

 

“Sh-SHANE. Wait, I- I don’t-.”

Shane pulls up and looks at Ryan’s face. Ryan feels the coils twist a bit and letting him settle back on Shane’s hips and Ryan frees his arms to grab Shane’s shoulders. Shane’s lips are slick with spit and his hair is ruffled and Ryan thinks he has never looked better.

“Something wrong, babe?”

Ryan’s heart swells at the pet name and the care and he leans in and kisses Shane hard, trailing his fingers through the soft hair.

“No.” He whispers as he pulls back. “I just don’t wanna cum like this. Wanna make you feel good too. Want to come _with_ you.”

Shane’s mouth drops open and Ryan digs his fingers harder in his hair, scratching at the scalp and he is rewarded with a moan and Shane’s eyes slide close.

“God, Ryan. Fuck- Okay. H-hang on.”

He wrenches his eyes open and looks down, pushing Ryan back just a little bit and Ryan follows his gaze, realizing that the pouch below the slit is bulging by now. It looks like someone having a pretty impressive boner in their pants.

 

Did he do that? Did he get Shane this worked up?

 

Ryan swallows. He pulls one hand out of Shane’s hair and palms the bulge, pushing slightly and he hears Shane growl. A hand closes around his wrist and Shane pushes it down more, almost kneading.

Ryan hisses.

 

“Like that? Want me to touch you like that, Shane?”

Shane nods and moans as Ryan pushes against him, dragging his hand upwards slowly. The slit parts and Ryan can see something poking out, dark purple-ish and pink and gleaming with natural slick. He repeats the motion, pushing the bulge underneath those scales upwards and he slowly, carefully coaxes Shane out while Shane moans and shudders underneath him.

 

Shane slips free. A twin set of slick dicks, slimmer than Ryan’s each but he can only imagine the girth of both of them together. Fuck. His mouth starts to water. Both members are growing out of the same base which now stretches Shane’s slit and they are leaking a clear, thick liquid. Ryan wraps his hand around one of the dicks and gives it a slow pump. The slick sticks to his hand and it’s slippery, not unlike synthetic lube and as Ryan moves his hand, he can feel Shane twitching in his grip. Shane reaches out for him, hands brushing over his back and digging into his wings again as Ryan tries to concentrate. He wraps his other hand around Shane’s other dick and is slightly amused for a moment that he can give the same guy two handjobs at once. Shane bites his neck and Ryan’s movement falters, he squeezes slightly and matches Shane’s groan.

 

“God...” He hears Shane whisper. “I wanted this for so long.”

Ryan shivers at the soft gasps against his neck and can only nod. He brings his hands together and pushes Shane’s hemipenis together and starts to jerk them with both hands at once and Shane utters a moan that sounds like he is begging for mercy.

“Ryan. Ryan _RyanRyanRyan..._ ”

Ryan cants his hips forward and his dick brushes both of Shane’s. He instantly gets coated in the slick and the push against that soft flesh feels so good, he wants to do it again and again.

“Fuck. Shane. I could have done this the day you shed but I was too fucking scared- ah. I’m such an idiot.”

He gasps at every second word but Shane is just nodding, eyes shut and face flushed and mouth hanging open.

“Was too busy worrying- God, can’t believe I missed out on this.”

Shane’s shaking hands find his wings again and the familiar combing motion heightens all of Ryan’s senses. He is pretty sure he could come like this.

 

“Shane. Fuck. It’s been too long I don’t think I can let you fuck me tonight-” Ryan groans loudly. “Which is a fucking shame.”

Shane laughs breathlessly and pulls back, looking at Ryan. His pupils are so wide Ryan can barely see the brown iris around them.

“It’s okay baby. We got all the time in the world.”

He pulls Ryan into another kiss and Ryan’s hands falter their motion as he is dragged closer.

“Lemme show you something, beautiful.” Shane growls against Ryan’s lips and the pet name should feel ridiculous but it really doesn’t.

Shane’s hands pull Ryan’s away from his groin and he reaches down instead. Ryan can’t see, but Shane must have slicked himself up because his hand is slippery as he takes Ryan’s dick in his hand and Ryan feels his wings flare as his hips twitch forward.

Then Shane reaches down with his other hand and Ryan leans back a little to cast a glance down and he nearly falls off of Shane’s lap.

Shane carefully settles Ryan’s dick between both of his before bringing them together and his hand _squeezes_ experimentally and the slick vice settles around his cock and Ryan whines embarrassingly loud.

 

“Like that, baby?” Shane kisses his neck and Ryan can only nod, head leaning to the side and eyes closed. He slowly starts to roll his hips again and the movement is met by an upward thrust of Shane. It feels amazing. Shane twitches around him, both halves reacting separately to being stimulated, pulsing against Ryan and Ryan can fuck in between Shane’s dicks and he barely manages to move because he is so overstimulated he might burst into flame.

 

They rock for a couple of long, hot moments and Shane keeps kissing Ryan’s neck softly and Ryan has grown pliant in Shane’s arms, barely thrusting anymore, just letting himself be moved by the coils of Shane’s tail supporting him.

He feels Shane kiss his ear and then hands cup his face and he slowly flutters his eyes open to look at Shane.

His boyfriend looks … concerned. Shy. He has worked his bottom lip between his teeth and the flush on his face has spread. Ryan doesn’t understand _why_ Shane is looking like that, but he knows he doesn’t want him to, so he leans in and kisses him slowly, sweetly to try and ease his mind.

 

“Babe...” Shane sounds breathless.

“What is it?” Ryan is surprised his speech isn’t slurred. He was sure his brain had turned into mush during the last few minutes, but something about Shane’s expression makes him worry enough to focus.

“You can tell me anything, Shane. What is it?”

He places a hand on Shane’s cheek and smiles.

 

“Can I… entwine around you?”

“What?”

Shane drops his gaze, flushing even harder..

“It’s… usually how I- It feels so good for me and I promise I will not hurt you. I will make it feel good for you as well, I swear!”

Ryan moves slightly, anticipation tingling and he wants to tell Shane he can do anything to him, anything he wants. But he tries to stay on track.

“What exactly would you do?”

Shane takes his face in both hands again. Their movements have not stopped, but they rock more slowly now.

“I would… entangle you. Wrap you up entirely in … well, me. That way I can touch you _everywhere_ and I can move better because I got leverage… Ryan… Can I? Please? Would you let me do that?”

Ryan swallows.

The tiny annoying instinct voice in his mind screams “No! _NONONO_ \- trapped! Trapped! TRAPPED! You would be _trapped_ ! No flying when _trapped_ ! Can’t escape!” B ut Ryan feels his own eyes go wide as the fantasy of Shane completely coiled around him, touching him scale to skin and skin to skin all over his body, just, _everywhere_ as Shane had said and his dick lurches between Shane’s own set and he swallows hard.

“God.” He whispers and pulls Shane in to kiss him. It’s hot and hard and desperate.

 

“Please. Fuck. Please do it.”

 

His breath and Shane’s are mingling so he can tell when Shane’s own hitches and suddenly he is lifted, feels the cool and soft brush of Shane’s scales curl around his leg, his hip, his chest-

His arms stretch out to the side as Shane’s tail curls underneath them to get around his ribs and then it settles just above where his wings grow out of his shoulder blades. Shane has wrapped him up completely, but also left his arms and wings and his left leg free. His right one is completely wrapped up giving Shane the leverage he needs to pull Ryan closer again, push their dicks together and Ryan whimpers.

 

The tip of Shane’s tail lays itself around Ryan’s neck, not squeezing or grabbing, just lying there like a soft necklace or collar and the tip starts to slowly and carefully scratch against the sensitive spot on Ryan’s neck. He keens, drops his head back and feels the coils around him tense and hold him, cradle him. He could probably pass out and Shane would hold him still, prevent him from falling or slipping. The instinct deep in his mind finally shuts up as Ryan overwhelmed by the sense of feeling safe and secure. Shane is holding him so carefully, so protectively and genuine. Ryan has to hold him so he blindly reaches out, tries to touch Shane and Shane moves in, coils loosening a little bit and he slips in under the one on Ryan’s chest so they are skin to skin, pressed together by Shane holding them both and Shane wraps his hands around them, presses his hemipenis around Ryan and starts to rock again. Ryan whimpers, free leg wrapped around Shane’s middle and hands stroking Shane’s soft back, bumping against the coiled tail holding him and caressing the scales next. Their mouths lock together once more and they kiss desperately, still rocking, Shane still pumping both of them as Ryan thrusts in the soft, wet warmth and feels Shane hold onto him, tight and secure and loving-

 

His vision goes white as he cums. He feels his own release splatter them both and it gets smeared between their stomachs before Shane comes with a whimper of Ryan’s name and more release is added to them, a sticky mess between their bodies and Ryan feels boneless and soft. He notices Shane lowering him, lying down with him until they are each lying on their sides, face to face with their heads pillowed by the rim of the mat. Shane’s body slips off of him, caressing Ryan carefully as if making sure he didn’t hurt him in any way. Ryan reaches out, pulls him closer and kisses him, feeling happy and satisfied and so full of love he could probably serenade Shane if he wasn’t hoarse from moaning his name like a prayer.

 

They lie together for a while and catch their breaths, eyes never leaving the other’s face. Shane looks amazed and happy and he is glowing in his post-sex haze and Ryan is sure he doesn’t look much different. His hands caress whatever part of Shane he can reach, shoulders, back, hips, tail while Shane is carefully and softly soothing Ryan’s feathers back to their original position. Finally, Ryan laughs, a soft breathy sound in the quiet flat and Shane starts to grin, giggling a bit in the back of his throat.

 

“You alright?” He asks, eyes gleaming.

“I feel amazing...” Ryan means it. He leans closer to kiss Shane, soft and chaste and Shane holds onto him, clearly not wanting to let go. Ryan sighs against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“We should clean up… but for that we have to _get_ up.”

Shane grumbles and glances behind him. His tail stretches out, tip catching the sleeve of his Hawaii shirt, fishing for it. He drags it over and catches it, wiping his hands first before moving to clean Ryan’s stomach and then his own. Ryan notices that Shane’s junk has retreated in the sheath. The slit is still a little dilated and if he wasn’t so tired, he would try to convince Shane’s “boys” to come out and play again. He definitely won’t word it like that in front of Shane, though.

 

“There. We’re clean.”

Shane throws the shirt over his shoulder.

“I hope you know what kind of sacrifice I just made for you.”

Ryan wheezes.

“Oh yes, your precious loud as fuck shirt, I’m so heartbroken about the loss.”

“You’re a piece of garbage.” Shane says affectionately and pulls him into a kiss. Ryan’s smile melts into Shane’s lips and they curl up together, Shane slowly settling around him. Ryan feels smooth scales brush his back and hip and leg as he is carefully wound into Shane’s full embrace again. It feels soothing, a reassuring weight that settles him in their resting spot. For once, his instinct has clocked out and he is allowed to just _feel_. So he does.

 

Ryan cuddles closer to Shane, hands caressing his back and stroking his hair.

“Stay here.” He whispers and Shane kisses his shoulder.

 

“I would love to.”


End file.
